Surprise!
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Richie takes it upon himself to throw The Old Man a birthday surprise party and with the help of his friends he might be able to pull it off.
1. Chapter 1: Planning:

**A/N: **Originally decided to make this just have the characters from the show but I haven't played with my OFC for the Highlander men in awhile so I thought I'd bring them in for this one for Methos' sake. Well, all but one. I'm straying against Ashlynn. Besides, we'll just say that this took place before Ashlynn and Methos met. Tilly knew Dawson way before that anyway, at least in mind.

**Warning: **Another one not beated… I'm not sure where Matt went you guys…

**Surprise! **

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Planning: **

Methos caught Richie staring at him again. "What?"

Richie jumped. He wasn't trying to be funny or get spotted. Richie was just curious about The Old Man, after all he was 5,000 years old give or take a few years. However, the question he had on his mind was something simple yet when it came to Methos it really wasn't.

"Sorry, I was just wondering about something." Richie answered.

Methos rolled his eyes. "Oh God, should I even ask?" Methos knew when Richie started thinking it could only end in bad results. Someone was going to leave here tonight with a head ache and for once it wouldn't be because of Joe's alcohol. The Old Man turned to Joe for this one but Dawson just laughed and went to another costumer. He was smart enough to stay out of Richie's ponderings.

Richie was hesitant. Methos wasn't the type to get personal but what was on his mind was starting to drive him crazy and Mac always said if you ever wanted to know something to just ask. If Methos went to kill him he could always use Mac as the excuse. "When is your birthday?"

The question took Methos for a loop that was for sure. No one had ever asked him that before. He was thankful because he really couldn't really remember anyway. Methos couldn't even think back to when he even celebrated his own day of birth. Then again he doubted he was worthy of that sort of celebration after the hell and chaos he managed to put the world through in his 5,000 plus years.

In all honesty, Methos really didn't know how to answer Richie, and now that he was thinking about it he really didn't want to. Sometimes he wished he was never born because if he wasn't he wouldn't have been Immortal or lost a lot of people he care about rather he wanted to admit that or not. Methos decided it was time to call it a night.

"I'm out of here." He pushed himself away from the bar living a half way finished draft beer.

"Was it something I said?" Richie asked.

Joe came back to get the bottle and just toss it. He hated to waste good beer but there was nothing else he could do. "Way to go Rich, you just killed the cat." Dawson made known hearing getting the last bit of their conversation.

"Hey, I'm sorry all right," Richie apologized again. "I was just curious."

"So I see," said Dawson.

"I mean even Mac remembers his birthday," Richie reminded him.

"Yeah but c'mon," replied Joe. "This is Methos. He's so old he can't remember when he took his first head."

"There's got to be something documented in those Methos Chronicles you keep up with." Richie suggested.

Dawson shook his head. "Nothing that I've seen,"

"Man, what a bummer," Richie said. "Everyone should celebrate their birthday." That's when Richie's thinking went a little deeper and surprisingly enough his head wasn't hurting because for once this was one hell of a brilliant idea.

Joe could see that in his eyes, and he was getting worried because of that. "What's going on in that vacant head of yours?" Dawson dared to ask.

"What if we through him a birthday party," Richie answered with a large grin. "I'm talking the whole nine yards: cake, candles, decorations, presents, got to have those, and of course beer. That's a must too."

Dawson laughed. He wasn't sure if it was because of what Richie just listed off or that that he was slowly starting to admit that Richie's idea was a rather good one. "What do you think?" Richie asked. "We could pull this off."

Joe agreed with that. "Yeah, we could." He said. "Just one problem, what day should it be on?"

Richie gave that some thought. It couldn't be just any random normal day. This was for Methos. It had to be something unique. Richie glanced at the calendar behind Joe when a certain date caught his eye. He found the perfect one. "Halloween, that has Methos written all over it!" Richie then added: "You know the whole Death thing." Richie shivered with that one. It was still hard to believe that Methos was part of the Four Horsemen.

It was a good choice. Dawson looked behind him and counted up the months and days they had. "We still got a couple of months. It's still early August."

"So, that will be plenty of time to plan," Richie made known. "And get some people rounded up for the party."

That one wouldn't be easy. Methos wasn't much of a socialite. The only friends that Dawson knew of were the usual circle that hung around his bar. Then again, there were the new ones too like Tilly. He smiled at the thought of her. She was in Paris with Amanda probably causing just as much chaos as Amanda did. He made a mental note to call her later to let her know what was going on.

Meanwhile, Richie had grabbed a napkin and all ready writing the things they would need. He couldn't wait to see The Old Man's face. This was going to be one hell of a party.

**TBC… **


	2. Chapter 2: Party Pooper:

**A/N: **If you forgotten who Tilly is check out her origins in I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues. Otherwise this is mostly Methos centric because I wanted to do something different with him and I was wondering when his birthday was myself when I popped in my Highlander DVDs.

**Chapter Two: Party Pooper: **

In Paris Tilly and Amand were at a little café' enjoying a much needed break from the shopping, well at least in Tilly's case. She wasn't much of a shopper that Amanda was. She wasn't use to having money to burn. Tilly was about to take a sip of the wine that Amanda ordered for them when her cell rang. She smiled when she found it was Dawson calling.

Amanda didn't have to ask who it was. She could guess by the grin on Tilly's face. It had Dawson written all over it.

"Hey," she greeted.

After his own greeting, on the other end Dawson told her about the Richie's idea. "You mean Richie thought of that?"

Amanda tried not to be nosey but one really couldn't help it. She was just a few inches across from Tilly. She wasn't sure what was going on because she couldn't hear Dawson's side. Yet she figured if had something to do with Richie trouble really wasn't far behind but in her case that was never a bad thing.

"Do you want us to pick up anything while we're here?" Tilly asked. She dug out a pin and started to jot down things that Dawson began to list.

Amanda let her eyes "accidentally" drift over to the napkin. She saw that decorations were on the list, presents, and the rest she couldn't see. The list was growing larger and Tilly's scribbles were hard to make out. "All right, I think we can get most of it and don't worry we'll be back in time for the party." Tilly promised.

"Party?" Amanda asked hearing loud and clear. Now, she was even more interested. Parties were always fun to crash.

Tilly put her hand letting her know she would explain everything when she was finished with Dawson. "Man, I can't wait to get home. I miss you Dawson," Tilly whispered hoping that Amanda wouldn't hear her but she did. "It's like the Chinese Water Torcher. We're still not done shopping for Amanda."

Amanda wouldn't her live that one down when she was done.

Tilly unwillingly said goodbye to Joe then turned her attention back to Amanda who looked innocent across from her. Tilly wasn't buying that for a second. "Don't even think about it," Tilly warned her with a pointed finger. "Besides, we got a party to help set up for."

"Whose?" Amanda asked.

Tilly would explain her way on towards the next store they stopped at.

Back home in Seacover at the bar Joe hung up. "Well, what did she say?" Richie asked him.

"She's going to help us." Dawson answered.

"Great because I know you get things in Paris that you just can't get here." Richie made known. Richie looked up at the clock on the wall. It was getting late and the people were starting to smooth out. "I think I'm going to get out of here and see what Mac will think of this."

"I'm sure he'll go for it," Dawson said. "This isn't a bad thing Richie."

"I know, but still." Richie said. "Mac is one of his friends. He should be in on it too."

Dawson said goodbye to Richie before he jetted out.

When Richie got home to the loft he could see that the thunder bird parked in front. "Excellent, means Mac is home." Richie came in knowing good and well that his Immortal Buzz would let Mac know of his coming.

Mac was home, but he wasn't alone. He was in the company of one of Fitz's "friends" that he could spare for the night. When the Buzz hit him he shot up. The lady was not pleased. She pouted at him. "Why did you stop?" she asked, a French accent coming along with her speech.

"Sorry, excuse me." Mac hated to keep a lady waiting but it would be better to see who this was before either one of them ended up dead.

The Highlander put on his pants and when the red head wasn't looking he pulled out his katana and made his way towards the Buzz.

"Hey Mac!"

Mac grumbled when he heard Richie. When Richie saw him he put up his hand. "Whoa, I don't want to lose my head tonight thank you."

"You could've warned me," Mac argued and put away his sword before the red head came in and started to ask questions he wasn't ready to explain to her just yet.

"What?" Richie asked. "You're not busy are you?"

"Duncan," a woman's voice called from the bed room. "I'm getting pretty lonely."

Richie gave a nervous laugh. "I would take that as a yes."

"Yeah," Mac answered awkwardly.

"Right, okay." Richie said. "You know, don't worry about it. This can wait until morning."

"First thing," Mac promised and dashed back into the bed room before anything or anyone else could interrupt them.

Richie laughed. He had to work on his timing.

"So, who was the red head?" Richie asked the next morning over coffee. He managed to catch her escaping before the sun came up.

"Molly," Mac answered with a smile. "Fitz introduced us."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Richie asked with a shake of his head.

Mac took a sip of his coffee before he could answer that. "Anyway," he said wanting very much to change the subject. "What did you want to talk to me about last night?"

Richie smiled and showed him the napkin he gotten from Joe's. Mac looked over it and it was very clear that it was a party list but the last he checked there was no holiday coming up or a friend's birthday that he could think of anyway for a reason to celebrate such an occasion.

"Here me out on this one Mac," Richie began. "I want to throw a surprise party for Methos."

"But we don't even know when his birthday is." Mac reminded him.

"I know, all ready got that covered." Richie gave him the new date for The Old Man's date of birth.

Mac shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea Rich."

"Why not?" Richie asked.

"Well, you can't really change a man's date of birth, it's a little defensive." Mac said.

"Aw, c'mon!" Richie argued. "I'm being creative here."

"Besides, I don't think Methos would go for the idea."

"How do you know?" Richie asked. "It's a party right? Everyone likes those and there will be beer."

"He's not one for that situation." Mac informed. "Methos hates surprises."

Richie sighed. "Why do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Rain on my parade!" he yelled. "Seriously, I can't believe Dawson thought you would've gone along with it." Richie shook his head. "I should've known you wouldn't!"

"Richie…" Mac didn't mean to make him so upset but it was the truth. Methos was a introvert at heart.

"No way," Richie wouldn't let Mac have this one. "I know you like think you know what's best but I think everyone should have at least one good birthday celebration, and I'm doing this rather you like it or not. You can show or not show. It's up to you." Richie told him the date of the party before storming out.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3: April Fool's Day:

**Chapter Three: April Fool's Day: **

A few days later, Mac hadn't really heard much from Richie. He wasn't surprised. They got into arguments from time to time. When it happened, one of them was bound to split, and Richie was usually the first to go off in the other direction. He decided to see if Dawson heard from him.

"Yeah, he came by and told me what happened," Joe made known as he pulled a beer for The Highlander.

"Thanks," Mac said as he took a much needed sip. Richie could be a pain in the ass sometimes but that didn't mean he still couldn't worry about him when he stormed off.

"Don't worry, he's okay," Dawson assured him. "He's just staying with Angie."

Mac wanted to go over there at that moment but knowing him that probably wouldn't be the best idea. He stayed put and looked to Joe for help with this one. "You really think this is a good idea. I mean this is Methos we're talking about."

"Sure it is," Dawson replied. "The Old Man has been down for awhile, I think he could use a pick up and what better way to do that then a surprise birthday party?"

Mac was still uneasy about the whole thing. "What if Methos walks out, then Richie will be hurt either way."

"If it happens, it happens, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Was Dawson's answer. "So, are you in or out?" he asked. "I'm sure Richie would appreciate it if you were."

All though Mac didn't feel a 100% certain about the party arrangement, he couldn't help but agree. He felt bad for hurting Richie's feeling so he figured this would be the best way to make it up to him. "What can I do?" he asked and The Watcher smiled. Mac was going to be the first one to show up at the party.

Methos found himself in Paris. He didn't feel like going back to Seattle just yet. He was pretty sure he was making the awkwardness between him and Richie even deeper but that would be mended in time. Right now he just wanted to get away so he could have time to think.

The Old Man had been to many birthday celebrations in the past, but never for one of his own. Sometimes he was a tad bit jealous but when he thought about it one's date of birth was just a number and a day just like any other day. Why bother with titles or celebrations? Life was just a game of survival to him and an occasional draft beer when he had the time.

When Methos turned the corner of a Parisian street he wasn't expecting to run into a familiar face but he did. He crashed right into Tilly and Amanda who seemed to have come from one of the bakery shoppes.

"Hey watch it!" Amanda snapped as the bags they carried went to the ground. She didn't see who it was.

However, Tilly did. "Methos?!" she jumped back a bit trying to hide the bags and Amanda. She didn't want him to ruin the surprise element for him or Richie.

Amanda's eyes went wide at the sound of the name. "Shit," she cursed. Amanda gathered up the items they picked up for the party as quickly as she could hoping to God or who was ever on her side that Methos didn't see anything. Amanda restrained herself as she once again stood up straight with her head held high.

Methos was just as surprised to see the two. He knew that they were in Paris but he thought they would be back in the States by now at least according Dawson anyway. "Shouldn't you two be back at home?" he asked them.

"What?" Amanda asked. "Not happy to see us?"

Methos smirked at them. "Tilly yes, you no."

"You done hurt my little old heart." Amanda said brining out her thick Southern accent that she carried around sometimes.

Methos couldn't help but laugh. "Did you ever have one of those?"

"Ha, well fine then," she acted as though as she was hurt when really it was just a ploy to give Tilly enough time to drag Methos the other direction while she went to go hide their things in Mac's barge. She hoped that Tilly would pick up on her cues. She was.

Tilly got in the middle of them. "All right you two, we really don't want to cause a scene," she said. "Come on Adam," she said using his alias so not to attract any attention by his original name. Tilly grabbed him arm and went to go find some place interesting enough to distract him. Amanda went the other way quickly.

"How come you aren't at home?" Tilly asked once they were a good feet away from the shoppes.

"I know I should be but someone put their nose where it doesn't belong."

Tilly had a pretty good idea on who he was talking about. "Richie."

Methos laughed. She knew him so well. "Yeah,"

She sighed. "What did he do now?"

"It was nothing serious," Methos stopped short when he realized that he actually came to the brat's defense.

"It had to be to you or else you would still be drinking Dawson's place dry." Tills put in.

She had a point. "He was just asking about when I was born when he knows good and well I don't remember a lot of my earlier years."

Tilly thought a moment. So that's why Richie wants to through him a party? She thought with a smile. Richie always meant well but sometimes people just took him the wrong way. He was never good with words or bluntness for that matter and knowing Methos she figured that he just bolted without giving Richie an answer. She couldn't blame him. If she was in Methos' position she would've probably done the same thing.

"Well, what day do you think you were born?" Tilly questioned.

Methos gave it some thought and answered the best way he could. "April's Fools Day," he smirked.

Tilly nudged him for that one. "I don't think so," she said.

Methos began to think of Tilly's birthday. Joe had told him awhile back when it was but forgotten. It was easy to do. "What about you?"

"Mine?" she asked him. "February 23."

Methos would have to remember that next time. "So, what do you plan on doing with the rest of your afternoon?" she asked him. "If you want you come back to the barge to join me and Amanda."

"Thanks but I think I'll pass."

Tilly laughed. "I couldn't imagine why."

The two bid their farewells and Methos promised to call her before he left to go back to The States though he still wasn't sure when that would be.

**TBC… **


	4. Chapter 4: Mac's Present:

**A/N:** I decided to bring in a special guest for this one. Now, the last time I remembered this character was left alive in the show. If not forgive me and we can just call it AU. I thought it would be a good surprise. Plus I could work on writing for her just in case I use her again. No, it's not Alexa.

**Chapter 4: Mac's Present: **

The months were passing quicker then Richie would've liked but thanks to Tilly, Amanda, Dawson, and even Mac things for the party were getting gathered and planned smoothly. However, Richie was getting worried about The Old Man. Methos still wasn't back from Paris. Tilly and Amanda were back and they had told him where they spotted him.

"He ran into literary," Tilly explained the night they got back. They had been at Joe's.

"He didn't see anything did he?" Richie asked them.

"No," Amanda answered. "I made a mad dash out of there."

"Good because I would hate to ruin the surprise factor." Said Richie.

"Something tells me he all ready knows," Mac said.

"Don't even start Mac," Richie warned. Yet The Highlander had a point there. They were use to Methos being gone for long periods of time but something just didn't feel right this go round. That's when Richie turned to Dawson: "Have you heard form him?"

"No," was Joe's answer.

"Dammit," cursed Richie.

"Don't worry Rich," Tilly tried to assure him but at this point even she was starting to worry. Methos looked rather down when she'd seen him Pairs. "I'm sure he'll turn up."

"Well, if worse comes to worse we can always drag his ass back," Amanda added with a smirk. "Bondage and all."

"We can do that," Mac slightly agreed with The Thief but he had one condition. "Just no bondage."

"You're no fun." Amanda teased.

"Has anyone actually got him anything yet?" Richie wondered allowed. "Because what do you give a guy who has been around for more then 5,000 years?"

They all glanced at each other seeing who would go first. When no one answered they all burst out laughing. "Looks like he isn't getting nothing," Richie said.

That's when Mac had a good idea. He excused himself. "Where are you going?" Tilly asked him.

Mac smiled at her. "I'm going to go pick out my present for him."

"Good luck." Dawson called after him when he left.

Cassandra was in town because Methos wasn't. Besides, she found herself actually liking Seacover. It wasn't half bad. She could do without all the rain but one really couldn't complain. The Horseman were dead, minus one and a certain Scotsman resided here. He was always good to have on standby.

The tea was almost done when Cassandra felt The Buzz. She quickly grabbed her sword and was ready to use it when a familiar voice made her put it down. "It's me."

Cassandra smiled and put away her blade so she could welcome in her friend. "Duncan,"

"Hi," he said with a smile.

Mac let himself in and Cassandra closed the door behind her. Mac looked around. The last he'd seen her apartment it was half way packed up. She was ready to jet scared for The Horseman but now they were gone she didn't have a reason to run and Methos knew better to stay clear of her. However, since the waters under the bridge he thought it was time they came together again and the party seemed to be the best excuse for that.

"You've come just in time," Cassandra motioned over to the tea. "Would you like some?"

"Sure," Mac was never really one to turn down a lady's offer.

So Cassandra made two cups, one for herself and one for her new guest. "Warms the bones," she said after she took her first sip.

"It's getting colder," Mac agreed looking out the window.

Cassandra didn't need to use her magic to know there was another reason why Mac was over. She had a hard time figuring out what it was. His Scottish stubbornness helped with that. "I'm sure you came here for more reasons other then to chit chat about the weather."

He laughed nervously. She got him. Still, he tried to woo his around it. "Do I really need another reason besides you?"

Now it was Cassandra's turn to laugh. When he leaned in for a kiss she blocked him with her hands when normally she would take. Mac leaned back up. He sighed. "And you call me stubborn," he said. "All right, I was just wondering if you would come to this," and pulled out a party invitation from his jacket and gave it to her.

"What is it?" she asked and opened it carefully.

"You'll see."

Mac waited for her answer.

Cassandra pulled a card out and could clearly see it was for someone's birthday party but for her whose she could only know until she opened it to the inside. When she found out who it was for she tore it up. "Thanks but no," and then she tossed it away.

"Come on Cassandra," Mac pleaded. "I'm sure it would mean a lot to him if you showed."

Cassandra gave a short laugh. "I 'm sure it would." She said. "It would give him a clear shot at my head!"

"You know he wouldn't do that." Mac tried to remind her yet again that her that he wasn't part of The Horseman anymore.

Cassandra tried to counter act that point but she really couldn't. The few times that she had accidentally ran into him at one time or another and he did nothing except give her a small smile and then walk away. She wasn't sure exactly what that smile had meant. When it came to Methos she didn't bother to ask. Cassandra just took that as cue that she better leave which she always did.

The Highlander could see there was some glimpse of hope in her eye with that in mind he simply finished his tea, thanked her for it, and then bid her an aidu with a hug and a kiss on the check and left Cassandra with her with her ponderings.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Half Way:

**Chapter Five: Meeting Half Way: **

Methos was starting to worry about his friends back home. They were acting sort of strange. He suddenly felt out of the loop, and when normally he liked that, this time he didn't. It was something that happened you lingered too long, and for a split second The Old Man was doubting his long stay with The Highlander. Methos decided that enough was enough and he went to go pack to go back home without a warning. Then with a look at his calendar found he would be arriving just in time for Halloween, his favorite holiday.

Richie was anxiously pacing the bar's floor. Dawson swore that if he did it long enough that he would make a circle way. "Sorry Dawson," he apologized and stopped. "I'm a nervous wreck here."

"Think maybe you should've gave him a warning?" Mac asked as he fixed a streamer that hung from one of the lights on the stage.

Richie didn't answer that. Instead he looked towards Tilly who was trying to get him on the phone. It was her duty to get him, and even in the past few days there was still no answer. She shook her head no.

"It's his loss then," Fitz declared at the bar with a grin. He then took Amanda by the hand and went to the dance floor.

Amanda laughed. Fitz was always a character. She enjoyed his company. "At least someone isn't a party pooper around here." She made known and looked around at the sad faces for the no show.

"The night is still young!" Fitz reminded him. "Better late then never."

Fitz had prove that right hours ago when he arrived. They were all hoping it was The Old Man. They had hid and everything. When Fitz came in and they jumped out for a surprise they were all taken aback. "Well, nice to see everyone again too."

"Sorry Fitz, we thought you were Adam." Mac had informed him. Then they went back to make sure everything was in working order.

Dawson was on stage fiddling with his guitar so they could have some music besides the tense silence that only seem to thicken as the clock ticked away into the night hours.

Methos was in way to the bar now hoping that Richie would be there so they could talk. However, half way there he ran into a familiar face. The Buzz almost knocked him off his feet.

Cassandra could never say no to Duncan rather she wanted to or not. So she decided to go after all. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. Besides she had her sword handy just in case Methos tried something. She stopped when The Buzz hit here. At first she thought it was Duncan but it turned out she was wrong.

"Methos!" she said getting her sword.

"Cassandra?" he questioned not moving.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra demanded. "Draw your sword!"

Methos shrugged. "Why?"

"We're not on Holy Ground," Cassandra reminded him angrily. "What's stopping you?"

"Maybe it's because I don't want to." He answered and ever so carefully he eased closer to her.

"Stop right there," she warned with an aimed blade towards his throat.

"If you don't mind I have somewhere to be," he informed.

"So do I," she made known not removing her sword.

"You don't want to do this," Methos said.

Part of her didn't but there still that bigger half of her that did. It took all her strength and Duncan's heart to drop her sword. "Damn you MacLeod," she cursed.

Methos restrained his laughter. Mac had a good way of rubbing off on people. "I'm willing to start over if you are," he offered his hand to her.

"You think after thousands of years that's it?" she questioned.

"Well, yeah." He answered simply. "I'm tired, and I know you are. Plus all that hatred can't be good for the heart."

Cassandra tried her hardest not to laugh. A long time ago even though he had been Death he had one hell of a sense of wit about him. Methos caught that and couldn't help but crack a smile himself. "There's a start."

Cassandra was tired just like he was, and would it be so bad to start over? She did love him once… She could just hear Mac's voice in the back of her head telling her to go for it, and slightly against her will she took his hand into her own. "Where are you going?" she asked him. "Joe's?"

"Yes," he answered. "I might have some fences to mend. You?"

"The same place?"

"Going to meet Mac?" Methos asked her as they started walking towards the bar.

"Yes," she lied not wanting to ruin the surprise for him and with that the two went to Dawson's together.

**TBC… **


	6. Chapter 6: A Jolly Good Fellow:

**A/N: **It's crazy the amount of bdays I've had to celebrate this month. August must be booming with babies. I just went out to dinner last night to celebrate my brother-in-law's birthday. So this chapter is for you brother-in-law though you may never see it because he doesn't know fanfictions.

**Chapter Six: A Jolly Good Fellow: **

Richie, Mac, Amanda, and Fitz stopped what they were doing when they felt The Buzz hit them. Tilly and Dawson knew what that meant.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Joe asked.

"Well, I did try to get Cassandra to come." He admitted. The Highlander never did tell them what he got The Old Man for his birthday.

"What?" Joe demanded. He shook his head. "All I got to say is that I'm not cleaning the blood up."

Fitz laughed. "Does this mean we're up for an interesting evening after all?"

"You have no idea." Tilly told him.

Richie went to the door and checked to see. It was dark so all he could see were shadows coming towards him. It was evident that one was male and the other female. The male was tall and slim, and the female was just inches shorter then the male was. Richie's gut feeling told him that this time it was Methos.

"Okay, never one get down!" Richie announced quietly. "This is them!"

"It better be." Tilly said. "Or I'm going to kill him!"

Everyone got down except for Joe. He kept his post at the bar acting busy. Him and Tilly were a little concerned that they might not be able to pull this part off due to the Buzz effect still didn't want to argue with Richie. He was having way too much fun with this.

Methos stopped outside Joe's. He noticed the light wasn't on. "Is he opened?"

Cassandra peered through the tainted door and saw Joe waiting. "He's in there." She answered.

It was nice to know that Cassandra knew Dawson. It would save the awkwardness of it all without having to explain anything about his past. Mac all ready took care of that. So, they went in Cassandra leading the way.

"Hey," Dawson greeted.

Methos looked around and noticed that the place was covered in decorations and they weren't meant for Halloween. "Um… hi," he returned. "Dawson, what's going on? Where is everyone?" Methos asked looking around. "I know they're here."

Richie smirked. He took that at his cue as did everyone else. They all jumped out and yelled: "SURPRISE!"

Methos nearly backed over his own feet. "What the bloody hell?"

Richie laughed. "It's for you man." He informed motioning around him. "Happy Birthday!" he pointed to the brightly colored sign that hung on the far side of the wall.

Methos was more then a little confused at this point. "I hate to burst your bubble kid, but today isn't my birthday… I really don't know when that is…"

"I know, that's why I thought that Halloween would be perfect for you!" Richie explained. "You know the whole Death thing."

Cassandra couldn't help but wince a little when he mentioned that.

Mac came up beside Richie seeing that Methos looked a little distraught. "He figured you deserved some sort of celebration for being born."

"Yeah, because for some odd reason these guys actually like you." Amanda teased him.

Now it was all coming clear to him. "Oh, so that would explain what happened in Paris?" Methos asked remembering their run in with each other. He looked to Amanda then to Tills. "You had a part in this too?"

"Hey, someone had to distract you." Tilly replied with a smirk.

Methos laughed. "I was wondering why you were acting so weird… Well, more then normal."

"Should we bring out the cake now or later?" Fitz asked with a grin.

"There's cake?" Methos asked.

"Duh," said Richie. "You can't have a birthday party without cake! That's the best part!"

"Besides you need could use all the help in that department." Tilly joked.

"No kidding," Amanda couldn't help but agree there.

"Since it's my party can I decapitate if I want to?" Methos asked.

"Seriously Dawson I think you should move this place on Holy Ground." Tilly suggested with a nervous laugh. She lost count the number of times a fight had taking place here.

"I'm taking that in consideration." Joe said.

Fitz tapped Mac on the shoulder cueing him it was time to get the cake. Mac and him were able to sneak away while everyone else had him occupied with conversation on how Richie managed to pull this one on him. "How old is the guy?" Fitz asked as they got the cake out from the back freezer. "A couple of hundred years or more?"

"Or more," Mac answered and went to place five candles on there.

"Just five?" Fitz counted.

Mac couldn't say he couldn't place 5,000. One, Joe didn't have that many besides that they were really careful with his true identity around Fitz. True he was friend but Methos was picky. "It will due." Mac assured him as he tried to light the candles.

"Don't burn the place down," joked Fitz.

"I'm trying not too," Mac said. "Do you want to do this?"

"Please, by all means you go right ahead." Fitz said with a smirk. "I'm enjoying this."

Mac was having a war with the candles. It was bad enough they weren't sticking up right, and they kept breaking when he had tried to put them on. Now they weren't lighting. "Damn things," he cursed at them. Finally he got all five lit.

Fitz and Mac came out with cake. "Please don't sing, please don't sing," Methos pleaded with him. It didn't help. They did anyway. He was at least thankful that Dawson and Tilly managed to stay in key.

"For he's a jolly good fellow!" Fitz finished off. "Which no one can deny!"

"I can." Amanda raised her hand.

They all laughed. Methos went to go get to the cake first. It did look good. Tilly and Amanda had got it in from Paris. So inside the special white whipped icing contained some of the most precious chocolates that someone could ask for. However, before The Old Man could get his own piece Cassandra smacked his hand away.

"No, that's not how's it done," she told him. "The birthday boy isn't allowed to cut his first slice."

"Sorry, I just don't trust you with that…" Methos eyed the large cutting knife.

"Don't worry I'll be good," she assured him with a devilish grin.

Cassandra took care of the cutting and Tilly helped passed the pieces around. There was enough for everyone and some left over for Methos. Joe got the beer ready. "I got to toast this you guys," Richie announced.

"Oh God, more humiliation," Methos thought he didn't have any of that left but somehow tonight all his emotions were catching back up with him. Richie had a way of doing that to him.

"Don't worry, it's short and sweet," promised Richie. "To one of the coolest old guys I know-"

"Well, second!" Tilly corrected him nudging Dawson playfully.

"Hey it's my birthday," Methos said.

"I'm not old," Dawson came to his defense.

"You're still just a kid." Methos reminded him.

"Anyway," Richie went on. "May you live many more, and wiser with the years that come!"

"Here! Here!" Fitz added and with that they all raised their bottles and glasses and down a sip of their beverages.

After the cake was devoured Richie decided it was time for presents. "C'mon," Methos said. "I'm not two,"

"Could've fooled me." Teased Mac.

"Hello, it's presents," Richie said as he brought out his gift. "I don't care how old I get. I love presents!"

They all managed to get him something. Richie got him a collection of Queen's greatest hits since he was always complaining about the lack of music taste that was around this place, Fitz got him a pipe. Methos didn't smoke but it was the thought that counted. Fitz said it was very old, and if he wanted to use it to show off as an antique then he was more then welcome to do so. Amanda and Mac got him a pair of opera tickets in which he would later exchange for the cash because he couldn't stand opera. Richie wasn't the only one who didn't get it. Tilly and Dawson got him a few journals. He could never run too short on those. Methos planned to write this as his first entrée. He couldn't wait to add this to The Chronicles. The Old Man would give credit where it was due and Richie's name would be written down with the highest remarks. As for Cassandra she really couldn't show what her gift was. It was meant for Methos' eyes only. He would get a good view once they were back at his place behind closed doors. The Old Man wouldn't be untying a ribbon, just her clothes.

The party went into the early morning hours. Tilly and Dawson had another surprise for him. It ended up being one for the whole group. Somehow they managed to write an original song for The Old Bastard. It was warm and heartfelt but still had rhythm to it. Methos knew he couldn't remember when he was born but he would remember this day for decades to come and he couldn't wait until next year.

**TBC…**


	7. Epilogue: Richie's File:

**A/N: **This one actually turned out longer then I planned. I just thought it was going to two or three chapters but hey I love it when a story takes on it's on. This is it though. The epilogue will be it until my next Highlander fanfiction which shouldn't be too long away. I'm on another kick.

**Epilogue: Richie's File: **

A few days after the party Dawson had to update some of Mac's files in The Watcher archive. Since he was all ready there he thought he would take care of Richie's too since he hadn't received one just yet. As added the most recent events Joe noticed something odd about Richie Ryan's file. There was something very important missing: his date of birth. He took the file and went back to the bar.

Tilly watched the bar while Dawson was out. She smiled when Methos came in on cue. The Old Man looked beat. "Somebody looked like they partied hard."

"I had some help with that," he reminded her.

"Where's Cassandra?" Tilly asked. She was able to talk to her some at the party and found she rather enjoyed her company. It was always nice when another female entered this circle that mostly consisted of males.

Methos smiled at her name. They made up for lost time after they got back at his place after the party. It was weird holding her in his arms again but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy her there. She was resting which he told Tills. "She'll be by later." He looked around and could see that Joe wasn't around. "Where's Dawson?"

"Watcher HQ," she answered in a whisper. The bar wasn't packed yet but there were some by standers. She kept her voice in a hushed tone whenever Watchers or Immortals came into conversation.

Methos nodded. "I added some information of my own," he shared with Tilly that his journals were getting used rather well. She was glad.

Dawson came sometime after three. Tilly could see that there was something going on. It was written in his eyes. Then she spotted the file. "What's that?" she asked.

Methos saw it too. "Homework?"

"Sort of," Joe answered. "Check this out," he said as he opened Richie's file. "I think I know why Richie was so hell bent on throwing you a party." Dawson then pointed to the blank space where his DOB should be.

"It's empty," Methos said.

"Right," followed Dawson.

"Why do you think this has to do with me?" asked Methos.

"I guess he would know what it's like not to celebrate you date of birth," Dawson answered.

Tilly nodded in agreement. It was if she all ready knew. "What aren't you telling us?" Dawson asked her.

Tilly rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well, Richie promised me not to talk about it…"

"Hey, we're going to beat it out of you," Dawson assured her and put his arm around her.

"So, you're going to try wooing instead?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Is it working?" he asked with a smirk.

"Gah Dawson, if Richie finds out about this it didn't come from me!" she warned them both. She sighed. "According to what he's been told the orphanage lost some of his original documents, and it didn't help that he got passed around as kid." Tilly shook her head. "Think about it most the families treated him like shit. You think they would give him the time for a party? Don't think so."

"What about that Emily woman?" Methos asked remembering Mac talking about her once or twice when he asked about Richie when they first met.

"If she did throw him one, I doubt he could remember," Tilly went on.

"Makes sense then," Methos said. "Well, you know what this means?"

They all glanced at each other and smiled. It looked like someone else was going to get a surprise party. Except this go round Methos would be at the helm.

**FIN. **


End file.
